All the Relationships of Harry Potter
by taraconner101
Summary: Just some relationships of Harry Potter that I put together


_**All The Relshinships Of Harry Potter**_

_**By Tara Conner**_

_**Chapter 1**_

"Hey Harrry do you know who that girl is,"asked Ron.

"Which girl,"Harry aked looking at Ron,

"The girl over there sitting next to Neville,"said Ron.

"I have no clue,"said Harry,"hey I have a qustion for you."

"What,"asked Ron.

"Would you care if I asked you sister out,"said Harry.

"No I would not care,"said Ron.

"Ok,"said Harry.In the common room that night.

"Hey Harry,"said Ginny.

"Hey can I ask you somthing,"said Harry.

"Yea,"sadi Ginny hoping he would ask her out.

"Will you go out with me,"asked Harry.

"Yes,"said Ginny.

"Hey Neville who was that girl you were sitting next to at dinner,"asked Ron.

"Oh that was Tara,"said Neville.

"Is she your girlfriend,"asked Ron.

"No she is my best friend,"said Neville.

"Hey Neville,"I said.

"Hey Tara,"said Neville.

"Who is your friend,"I asked.

"Oh this is Ron,'said Neville.

"Hey Ron nice to meet you,"I said.

"Hello nice to meet you as well,"said Ron.

"Um well I will be going to give you two a chance to get to know eachother,"said Neville.

"Ok,"I said.

"Do you want to go sit down,"asked Ron.

"Um sure,"I said.

"Why are you so pale,"askedRon,"jsut wondering I don't want to sound rude."

"I don't go outside much,"I said.

"Oh,"said Ron.

"So do you have a girlfriend,"I asked.

"No,"said Ron.

"Will you go out with me,"I asked.

"Yes,"said Ron.

"You won't mind that I don't go outside,"I said.

"No I don't care,"said Ron.

_**Chapter 2**_

"Hey Hermione,"said Draco.

"What do you wont,"asked Hermione.

"I wanted to know if you would go out with me,"askedDraco.

"Sure,"said Hermione.

"Hey Harry Draco and I are dating,"said Hermione.

"Oh my god I am so happy for you Ginny and I are dating,"said Harry.

"Oh my god I feel bad for Ron he doesn't have a girlfriend,"said Hermione,

"Guess again Hermione,"said Ron.

"What do you mean,"asked Hermione.

"I'm dating Tara,"said Ron.

"That bookworm know it all,"said Harry and Hermione in unison.

"You two are so rude,"I said as I burst into tears.

"What did you guys do to her,"asked Neville.

"They called her a bookworm know it all,"said Ron.

_**Chapter 3**_

"You weren't this mean since Ron turned Hermione down for Luna a year ago then you were there for him when Luna left him for me why are you guys like that,"asked Neville.

"Yes why,"I asked from the doorway to the girls Dormitory.

"Uh because we wants what's best for Ron and you and Luna are not under that catgory,"said Hermione.

"What's wrong with me and Luna we may be a little diffrent than every one else but Ron loved Luna and now he loves me and I love him what I think is that you guys don't want him dating people that are way diffrent than everyone else even if he is happy,"I said.

"Yea right we want Ron to be happy,"Harry said throwing me up against the wall,"it's just that you and Luna are not under that catogory."I burst out into tears and ran into Ron's arms.

"Now look what you did you hurt her,"said Ron.

"Well you know the saying a best friends gotta do what a best friend can to help his lovelife,"said Harry.

"The problem with that is that my lovelife is perfect Harry don't you see that,"Ron asked.

"No I don't see that,"said Harry.The next day.

"There will be a dance next weekend amd I would like all of you sixh years to have a date,"said Proffser Dumldore.

"Ok so we all have to have a date,"said Harry.

"Yea and I will be going with Draco,you with Ginny,Ron with Tara,and Luna with Neville,"said Hermione.

"Yep will me,you,Draco,and Ginny try to break Ron up with Tara,"asked Harry.

"We're in,"said Ginny and Draco sneeking up on them.

"Ok let me get this straight my brother is dating the pale bad luck magnet loser,"said Ginny,"that is just wrong he can do way better."  
"Who can do way better,"I asked.

"No one you know,"said Ginny.

"Oh ok,"I said and walked then fell strait on my face luckly Ron was there to catch me.

"Are you ok baby,"asked Ron.

"I'm just fine honey,"I said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Ok ew,"said the others.In the comon room.

"So Ron are we going to the dance together,"I asked then Lavender Brown knocked me out of the way.

"Will you go to the dance with me,"she asked.

"Nope I am going with my girlfriend,"he said and helped me up and kissed my lips.

"That is just sick,"said Lavender.

"No it is not,"said Ron.

"Whatever you know it is really me you want to kiss,"said Lavender.

"Is that true Ron,"I asked.

"It used to be then I met you and fell in love,"said Ron.

"So am I just to make her jelouse,"I said.

"That was how it started but then I fell in love and now I don't care about what people think,"said Ron.

"I can't belive that it's over Ron,"I said and then ran off crying.

"What's wrong with her,"asked Hermione.

"I just told her something she didn't want to hear,"said Ron.

"Will you go to the dance with me,"asked Lavender.

"Yes,"said Ron.The next day.

"Hey Ron sorry about last night will you go back out with me,"I asked.

"Hey Ron,"said Lavender.

"Hey Lavender it is over,"said Ron,"and yes I will go out with you Tara."

"Sweet,"I said.Then he picked me up.

"They are back together,"said Lavender to Hermione.

"Dang it,"said Hermione.

"What dang it,"asked the others.

"That,"said Hermione pointing at me and Ron.

"Ewwww,"said everyone.

"Yes we all know that is gross,"said Hermione.

"What is gross,"I asked.

"Nothing you would know about,"said Hermione.

"Oh ok,"I said and turned and fell on my face.

"Clutz,"said Hermione.

_**Chapter 4**_


End file.
